1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrolytic cells for the generation of gas and particularly to an improved electrolytic cell wherein gas and electrolyte channeling is utilized to reduce shunt currents between cells and having an electrode arrangement permitting a majority of both sides of the electrode to be used.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The electrolysis process is frequently employed in devices for the generation of gasses by a decomposition process wherein multiple electrodes are immersed in an electrically conductive electrolyte with an electrical charge running between the electrodes. The volume of gas produced is in part dependent upon the exposed surface area of the electrodes to the electrolyte. In order to generate large volumes of gas, electrodes large physical dimensions or a large number of electrodes must be used, thus greatly increasing the physical dimensions of the electrolyzer.
Isolation of shunt currents between the individual cells within the electrolyzer is also a problem. One method frequently employed utilizes a metal plate for isolation, however, this approach further limits the useable surface area of the electrodes and in some cases limits electrode surface area to only one side of each electrode. Further the weight of the electrolyzer would be significantly increased, which is an undesireable result.